Vocalmance
by UnpopularYaoi
Summary: *q*'


**Vocalmance**

By UnpopularYaoi

pairing: Akaito Shion x Vy/2 Yuuma

Of course it's summer vacation , Akaito and his brothers were ready for a break from school, of course Akaito brought his "friend" Yuuma with them too have some fun

Akaito put his arm around Yuuma's neck smiling

"Hey Yuuma-kun"

"Hmm?" Yuuma answering without looking

"Wanna spend your break time with us~?" Akaito said in energy

"Hmm...sure okay"

"Woo!" Akaito shouted for joy and took Yuuma's hand running towards his brothers

"Oh hey Akaito" said Kaito

"Hey Bro~!"

The rest of the brothers were and Yuuma went out of the school to go to Café Vocal, where Miku, Luka and the others worked at

The brothers and Yuuma walk into the Café and greeted everyone, getting their orders and talked, later they all went to go pack and headed to the beach on the next day

"Mmm ah~" Akaito streched yawning a bit

They set a place to sit and turned on the radio listening music, Akaito and Yuuma went swimming together near by while Kaito, Miku, And Luka helped cook food

Nigaito, and Zeito ran after Taito around the beach trying to take his pocket knife away from him do he didn't cut himself on break, Gakupo was being bruised up my Meiko while Rin, Len, Mikuo and Gumi were playing volleyball

"Hey Yuuma watch~ OUT~!" Akaito splashed a ton of water at Yuuma getting he soaked, Yuuma did the same thing but with 2 buckets of water splashing Akaito making fall back slightly

"AHAHAHAHA!"

After a while, The two of them dried themselves sitting on the beach blanket under the umbrella/parasol cooling off, Kaito and them were finished making the food and everyone ate, Taito lost his pocket knife from tripping over a crab, Kaito ate his ice cream as was Yuuma stealing his ice cream, Everyone laughed as they had a great time

"Hmm...let's play a game!" Nigaito exclaimed

"What game?" most of them asked

"..umm...I don't know.."

They laughed, sang, and danced around, when it hit sunset, everyone changed while the girls changed into their yukatas and played with the fireworks

"This is fun!" Akaito shouted as he was huggling with Yuuma

Yuuma blushed slightly giggling, Taito kept purposely burning himself with the fireworks while being treated to his wounds, Gakupo went flying away into the sky

When it was over, they went back into their rooms they rented for The time being, Akaito and Yuuma shared a room together

Mostly everyone was asleep by then, as of with Akaito and Yuuma, they shared an awkward moment in the room, Akaito kissed Yuuma gently on the lips blushing slightly, Yuuma was caught off-guard ad fell back unto the bed blushing red

"Wh-"

Yuuma couldn't say a word from after being kissed, Akaito gently bit Yuuma's earlobe making him flinch a little bit

"Wh-What are yo- Ah!"

Yuuma was interrupted from Akaito licking his neck slowly tugging off his clothes, Akaito grinned happily and lifted Yuuma's shirt off of him sucking on his nipple

"Ah! A-Akai-to! S..stop.."

Yuuma moaned quietly blushing more red, Akaito started to undress themselves and Akaito grinded on Yuuma's hard on with his

"..Nn..you're..s-so bi-"

Yuuma covered his mouth blushing more almost having the word "big" slip out of his mouth, Akaito chuckled and moved Yuuma's hand opening his mouth tonguing him deeply and passionately

"Hnn..ah..A-Akai..to.."

Akaito kept grinding on Yuuma making him cum after minutes, Yuuma covered his face from embarrassment, but Akaito smiled and licked the cum off of Yuuma

"Ah!..That tickled Akaito.."

"Hmm? Heh..did it?"

Akaito licked him more making him arch a bit, Akaito then got lower and sucked gently on the tip of Yuuma's rod, Yuuma moaned squirming a bit, Akaito then put most of it into his mouth sucking harder and faster

"Hnn ah! A-Akai..to..st..stop..I'll c-cum.."

Akaito stopped a second to speak and sucked again

"Hmm~?..go ahead, I love how much you taste delicious Yuuma~"

Yuuma blushed red covering his soft moans, he finally came again once akaito rubbed his hole and sticks two fingers in thrusting them deeply making noises

"Yuuma..your hole is making wonderful noises.." Akaito whispered softly into Yuuma's ear making him shiver

Yuuma got tight at every thrust Akaito's fingers were making, Akaito go even more aroused from the scene of Yuuma and his moans, he couldn't wait any longer

Akaito flipped him over making lay on his stomach and slowly took out his fingers putting his hard on into Yuuma's hole thrusting slowly filling him, Yuuma moaned loudly enough for it to echo around the room, Akaito started to thrust faster into Yuuma holding into his hips

Akaito grunted

".Ah..Yuuma..I can f-feel you throbbing on me..it feels so...good..it feels like...I'm melting inside of you.."

Akaito kept thrusting hitting Yuuma's prostate making him tighten a bit moaning holding onto the sheets

"Hnn..Ha ah!..ah...Akai..to...it feels...so hot...my insides are hot.."

Akaito grinned thrusting faster everytime making loud noises near Yuuma's hole, Yuuma shivered a bit panting

"Akaito...I-I'm..c-cumming..."

"..Ha~...nn...me..too.."

Akaito held onto Yuuma closely thrusting deeper into him, after more thrusting Yuuma and Akaito came together, Akaito shot a load into Yuuma, taking his dick out cuddling next to Yuuma closely, Yuuma cuddled Akaito shivering feeling cum drip out of his hole

Yuuma kissed Akaito's forehead gently making Akaito smile, they later took a shower and fell asleep waking up tired in the morning

"..Mmmah~! Good morning!" Akaito shouted to his brothers and friends

Yuuma blushed slightly as he came out of the room, most of them blushed a but looking at the both of them

Akaito looked at them confused

"Whatcha guys staring for?"

Everyone said "Nothing!" and went to the lounge/lobby to have more fun, Zeito went into the bakery to make and eat cookies, Kaito went to the ice cream shop to eat ice cream while the others went to shop or play around

Akaito and Yuuma sat near by the inside pool asleep, Luka, Miku, Gumi, Rin and Meiko took secret pictures of them sleeping and sent it to everyone

Minutes later when they got a picture message, they both blushed red looking at each other and laughed


End file.
